Roomies
by xXxTwilightSkyxXx
Summary: Edward and Bella fall out on their way to Uni...Who's there to pick up the pieces?


**Hi, again!!! We are back with the sequel! We are sorry it took so long, computer troubles, like very, very big computer troubles and exams! Anyway, here is a brief explanation on the sequel because our summaries suck! **

**Tanya, Edward, Bella and Rose are staring their first year at college. They all, including Emmett, Alice and Jasper, take a road trip to college, during that time Edward and Bella have a fight and from there everything goes downhill for them. Tanya acting nice to all of them, everyone accepting her apart from Bella, something's up, right? Jacob steps in and helps Bella, Edward assumes the worst and they make a dramatic decision….DRAMA BEGINS!!!!!**

**Well, we hope that helps….in a way, so enjoy the story!!**

**ROOMIES**

"Come on Freshman's, we want to miss the traffic." Emmett yelled, leaning out the window of his jeep. They were headed to Cameron University (**OWN UNI!) **and it was going to take a while. The 7 of them were travelling in 4 separate cars. Tanya was in her brand new pink Ford KA imported from England for her 19th by Charlie and Claire. Emmett and Rose were in Em's jeep, Alice and Jasper travelled in the Porsche and Edward and Bella were taking turns to drive Bella's truck.

"See you around Bells" Charlie said awkwardly putting his arm around Bella.

"Come on!" Emmett yelled, getting impatient.

"Bye!" Bella called opening her car door. She would be driving the first 5 hours and Edward would be driving the rest.(Although secretly he and Emmett were betting on how long the truck lasted). Bella attempted to start her truck but it only grunted back. "Try again!" Edward said getting annoyed at her.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Bella answered back.

"Maybe you should scrap it?" Edward said looking across to the others who were too, getting annoyed. Bella looked horrified at this suggestion, so to avoid further argument, took the key out of the ignition, grabbed her bag and made her way to the Volvo. Before Edward got to the Volvo he quickly went to see Emmett, who was looking really pissed off now.

On the way, they all stopped to grab something to eat at a diner. Edward and Bella were glad to get out of their awkward surroundings in the car, but still did not utter one word to each other. Alice, Tanya, Bella and Rose went to grab a table while the guys queued to get food. Alice whispered into Bella's ear. 'So you guys didn't talk for five hours?' Bella merely nodded. The guys then appeared at the table, apart from Edward. Bella really didn't seem bothered by this at the moment. Alice the piped up clearing the awkwardness.

'So, where's Edward?' Emmett, with his mouth full of chips spluttered out. 'Over there.' pointing his head in the direction of Edward. Edward looked over at Bella hopefully. She saw him look at her, but turned her head away, from the corner of her eye, she saw his face fall. Alice noticed this too and ordered Bella to go over there, after Alice's threat of actually scraping the truck instead, Bella quickly agreed. As she sat down across from Edward, he quickly started speaking.

'I am so sorry Bella, I didn't mean what I said, really! Its just…'

'Everything's changing, right?'

'Yeah, I really am sorry Bella. You know I didn't mean it right?' Edward asked with sadness glinting so clearly in his emerald eyes.

'Yeah.' Bella told him grabbing his hand and kissing each one of his knuckles, Edward then whispered to her.

'I love you.'

'I know' she looked up at him through her eyelashes and smiled up at him. Edward leaned across and gave Bella a loving kiss, despite the old lady 'tutting' behind them at the public display of affection. When the broke apart, breathless, they started laughing at the old lady behind them, as she was now glaring daggers right at them.

As the four cars pulled into the garage of Alice, Emmett's and Jasper's house, it was obvious that Bell and Edward had, had another fight because they couldn't seem to get out of the car quick enough.

'I SAW YOU EYEING HER UP!' Bella screamed.

'I NEVER DID!' Edward yelled back waving his hands in the air.

'I SAW YOU AND SO DID EMMETT!' Bella yelled pointing across the drive way. Emmett chimes in across the car park. 'YOU SWORE YOU WOULD LEAVE ME OUT OF THIS!!'

Rose quickly distracts Emmett, by asking him to help her with the luggage. As Edward's and Bella's argument carried on, the other 5 quickly slid into the house.

Suddenly Bella yelled something out that nobody was prepared for….

'I CANT TAKE THIS ANYMORE!! YOU HAVE CHANGED INTO SOMETHING I HATE! SO MAYBE YOUR RIGHT! MAYBE WE SHOULDN'T BE TOGETHER ANY LONGER!!!'

Bella stormed into the house leaving Edward speechless and shaking. Bella stormed right up to Jasper and demanded that he take her to the campus. He looked reluctantly to Alice, who eventually nodded at him.

'Get your stuff then.'

She picked up her stuff and stormed out the house, barging past Edward to get to Alice's Porsche. The ride to the campus was very tense and nobody dared to talk, in fear of an argument breaking out again. Once there, Bella quickly thanked Jasper, grabbed her stuff and headed towards reception.

Bella smiled politely at the women and asked for a room.

'I'm sorry, it's going to be hard to get you a room at such short notice.'

'I know.' Bella pleaded. 'But I need somewhere to stay at least for tonight.'

'Well, we do have one room, but I'm afraid you will be sharing it with 3 other boys, Jacob Black, Sam Uley, Seth Clearwater.'

'Seth Clearwater? I think I know him.' but the lady at the desk, seemed uninterested and bored by this piece of information. So Bella quickly said.

'So where is it?'

'I can show you the way.' a new husky voice said behind Bella. Bella turned around and saw a rather, tall and attractive looking boy, tanned, muscular and had very deep brown eyes, much like her own.

'Ah! Mr Black, this is your new roommate Isabella Swan.'

'Bella please.' she said, still looking at this stranger.

'Come on then before the rain starts.' this boy said, picking up her bags.

'So, what's your name?' Bella asked.

The boy looked down at her and smiled.

'Jacob, Jacob Black.'

We plan on making this story much longer than the prequel! Well we hope you enjoyed our first chapter of 'Roomies'. Well that's pretty much it, but we will be making a joint account which is were this story will end up, it will be called ThatsSomeBadHatHarry (Gemma's choice!) We hope you enjoy, we love reviews by the way!

Kirbie, Gemma.x


End file.
